


Camp Moondrop

by EmberForge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Summer Camp AU, eventual Beau/Yasha, it'a gonna be fun guys, maybe some other fun things we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: It seemed kind of crazy to Beau, trying to curb her "violence issues" by sticking her in the woods for three months with a bunch of snot-noses brats. But that was her parents' line of thinking. Idiots.Summer Camp AU





	Camp Moondrop

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know where this is going, but I've wanted it ever since Beau was making what's his face pack to get ready to be smuggled out of the city and they compared her to a camp counselor. As such, I'm very open to suggestions, so if you have anything you want to see, just let me know!

Beau made the driver drop her off half a mile away. Because what the _fuck_. What kind of person has an honest to god chauffeur drop them off at summer camp? She definitely blamed her parents.

Let's make this clear: Beau would rather be anywhere else than here. But after she came home with a split lip for the third time since school had gotten out for the summer (and it had only been two weeks) Beau's mom was like, "You need to stop getting into fights with boys who are older than you, Beau," and Beau's dad was like, "we only barely talked the Jeffersons out of pressing charges," then Mom: "you simply can't be trusted to be left to your own devices this summer," then Dad, "so to fix your behavior we thought the best solution would be to put you in charge of a bunch of _freaking_ kids."

Well, maybe they didn't use those exact words, but the sentiment was still there. It seemed kind of crazy to Beau, trying to curb her "violence issues" by sticking her in the woods for three months with a bunch of snot-noses brats. But that was her parents' line of thinking. Idiots.

She readjusted the straps of her backpack and shifted her duffel bag over to the other hand as she walked. It took about ten minutes, but eventually the gravel path closed in on a large archway with some scattered wooden structures beyond it, and children and teens of various ages milling about. She barely took note of the carved wooden sign above her head (Camp Moondrop, what the hell kind of name is that?) as she followed the sign meant for incoming parents towards the main reception building.

It was large, and wooden like all the rest, though it was the only building in sight with two floors. The front porch creaked as she stepped onto it, and Beau weaved her way past a couple of picnic tables of kids that seemed to be decorating lanyards before pushing open the door and stepping inside. She looked around before heading towards the first authority looking figure she saw: a tall, well built man with short hair who seemed to be a few years older than herself. He was talking to a kid who might've been around thirteen, but the boy said one last word and then ran off when he saw her approach. The man gave her a warm smile as she approached, "Hello there. How can I help you?"

"Hey. Um, I'm Beau. Beauregard. I'm supposed to be a new counselor?"

"Oh! Yeah, we were expecting you. Great to have you here, Beau. There's a couple of forms we need to get out of the way, but after that I can show you around and fill you in on what you'll be doing. Sound good?"

"Sure."

Paperwork went quickly, and Fjord handed her one of the lanyards she had seen earlier (of course, _god_ , they were nametags.) She reluctantly slipped it around her neck before following Fjord outside.

"We're real glad you could come on such short notice," Fjord told her as they started walking down the main path. "We weren't quite sure if we were going to cope after Orna quit so suddenly."

Beau made a sound that she hoped sounded like she wanted to be here.

"Anyway, where we just were, we like to call the lodge. It's where we eat our meals, and also has some administrative offices in it, as well as general storage and a small rec area for the kids. Upstairs has some spare rooms for the counselors to sleep in, as well as the owner- Gustav's- apartment."

As they walked, more and more children started to appear, and suddenly they came across about a dozen cabins scattered in amongst the trees. "We can hold about sixty or so kids at max capacity, and ages range from eight to fifteen. Cabins are generally split up by gender and age, though special accommodations sometimes happen on request of the parents. We're pretty full right now, so you can see why we needed the help." Beau nodded, side stepping two small girls as they darted past, seemingly wrapped up in a game of tag. "The cabins all have names," Fjord continued. "I can give you a map later, but it doesn't take too long to get down."

The tour continued on, and Beau got a pretty good idea on just how big the place was. All the basic camp stuff, plus a bit extra: Archery, fire pit, vollyball pit, lake (complete with swimming and boating), a camp store, arts and crafts hut, and miles of hiking trails that Beau only saw the entrances of. They even had a critter corral with some smaller animals like pigs and goats, as well as a cow and an old horse. Beau was grudgingly impressed- she might've even liked this place if she had gotten to go as a kid.

In terms of the job breakdown, there's two parts. First off, counselors switch off between being either day or night counselors. Pretty self explanatory. Day counselors lead some structured events, but they also can be in charge of supervising activities during free time- we'll figure out what you're interested in earlier. Night counselors might catch the tail end of some activities, but mostly they're in charge of staying up at night and keeping an eye on the kids- making sure they're not getting into any trouble, and being available in case they need anything. You can use your off time as you like, but you'll have a bunk assigned to you in the lodge to rest and store your things." At this point they had circled their way back to stand in front of the lodge once again. "Sorry, that was a lot of information to load on you in the first hour. Do you have any questions?"

"Uhh. No?"

Fjord chuckled at the uncertainty in her voice. "Don't worry. You'll get it all down soon enough. Welcome to Camp Moondrop, Beau."


End file.
